The Lord of the Rings meets Treasure Island
by MornieGalad
Summary: The characters of the Lord of the Rings are thrown into treasure island. Pippin narrates. Rated PG for mild violence. Rating subject to change as the story goes on. Cirdan guest stars as Billy Bones type character.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Note: For starters I don't own Lord of the Rings. If I did, Pippin might have been the ringbearer and Gimli would sprout pointy ears. Also, I don't own Treasure Island, although all the characters do my bidding. Please enjoy the story.

_**The Lord of the Rings**_

_**MEETS**_

_**Treasure Island**_

**CHAPTER I**

"And so came the third age of Middle Earth and the defeat of Sauron or Mordor." concluded Cirdan.

"Old fairy stories," scoffed Bill Ferny. "Maybe spending time with these elven folk was why old Bilbo was so cracked."

"And what's the problem with being cracked?" my cousin Merry inquired.

"Keep your nose out of this, young hobbit. It doesn't concern you. Ho, Pippin, more rum," the elf yelled to me in his half drunken state. I rushed to the kitchen to tell Frodo Baggins, the manager of this fine establishment.

"But where is Sauron's ring now?" Merry questioned while I wrestled with ninety kegs of beer. The top one decided to sway a bit and when I tried to catch it Frodo somehow managed to find himself a bit damper than usual. He gave me his well known glare of death, and I was certain I was a gonner. Then there came a glorious knock at the door. ( As I look back on it now, it sounded quite rapid and frightened, but it was certainly glorious then.) Merry dashed through the guests, rudely shoving several of them aside and arrived at the door, looking quite dignified indeed.

"Welcome to the. . . "he began as he opened the door, but his speech was cut off by what he saw.

"Merry, what is it?" I whispered, breaking an eternal silence in which no one had moved a muscle.

"Frodo," Merry, summoned, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Half a moment, I'm nowhere near decent enough to greet guest, you fool of a Brandybuck. This beer will never wash out of my hair! Ugh! My clothes are sopping! Hang on a minute Merry, just hang on," Frodo ordered as Merry began to protest. Cirdan rose and, tripping over an unconscious guest, fell face first and slid past Merry, straight out the door. What followed was a bit of cursing in tongues I had never heard before. At least, I assume it was cursing because Frodo rushed out of his dressing room, hair flying every which way, pants backwards, and his mithril coat covering him, but upside down, and began boxing my ears out.

"Child abuse! "Shouted an intoxicated guest.

"I'm not a child!" I objected loudly. Then everything stopped.

"Pip, can you hear me?" Cirdan screamed.

"'Course I can hear you, loud and clear. Now please stop shouting."

"I'm not shouting," he protested just as loudly. After seeing that I was alright, her rose, teetering just enough so I could tell he was certainly not sober, and spoke with Frodo in hushed tones. Don't ask me how I know, but I thought they said something about a map and a spring. I began to listen more intently, but Cirdan noticed and dragged me off to my room, which didn't do much good because then the elf began freaking out and yelling about a black spot.

"Pippin, get out here! We need help!" Merry yelled. I rushed out of my room. Alright, I won't lie, I ran into it first , and then checked Merry's room. No one to be found. I then went on to Frodo's . The result was the same.

"Where are you?"

"We're in Cirdan's room. Hurry!" The voice was Frodo's. I rushed up the stairs to the elf's chamber, tripped on the top step, and stumbled in the door. I was greeted by the sight of two hobbits and an elf on their hands and knees amongst many chests of wood gold, silver, mithril, and enough papers to feed an army.

"What's all this?" I wonder aloud.

"We're looking for a map, Pip. It's shaped like a ship, but is folded oddly. We've got to find it fast," My cousin explained, not even looking at me. Just then I heard a knock at the front door of the inn.

"Don't answer it!"Cirdan whispered forcefully as I rose. I opened my mouth to ask why, but my hand rested on one of the boards in the wall. To my surprise it moved. No one was watching, so I pulled it out. My left hand rested itself, as if by fate, upon an age worn paper, which I brought out of the wall.

"Merry," I whispered. He glanced up and saw what I had.

"Cirdan is that. . . "

"Yes, by the powers, Pippin! Beyond the stars!" the elf exclaimed. Downstairs there was an enormous clamor, which caused me to jump six feet into the air. Both of my cousins looked terrified; Cirdan tried to remain calm. "Go quickly out the window," he instructed us. As I ran towards it, I heard footsteps on the stairs, approaching quickly. Merry slid down the tree just outside the window and I followed right behind him. As my feet hit the ground I saw Frodo still lingering in the window frame. It looked as if he and Cirdan were arguing in hushed tones. At last he swung his feet out the window, and not a moment later, the door to Cirdan's room was forced open and the three of us heard such shrieks as I had never heard before, piercing my heart with intense fear.

"Let's go," Frodo whispered as things in the room began to quiet down. Even in the dim moonlight which shone, I could tell he was crying softly. I don't think Merry knew.

When we reached the bridge I figured we were safe enough to stop.

"Not yet, Pip," Frodo said, gently raising me up. "We've got to keep going." I followed him off towards town, exhausted and scared. It was only then hat I realized I was now part of the greatest adventure of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are we there yet?" I moaned at about noon the next day. We hadn't eaten a thing since we left the inn and hadn't stopped either. I was exhausted, starving, and sleepier than a zombie.

"Not yet. Keep going, Pip," Frodo called from a few feet ahead of us.

"Does he even know where we're going?" Merry asked doubtfully.

"To Rivendell, Merry. We're nearly there." Merry thought he had whispered quietly enough for Frodo not to hear, but apparently he hadn't. (Author's note: I ammended the distances to fit the story okay?)

"Do we get to eat there?" Merry asked, proceeding to leave me several feet behind.

"Of course," Frodo reassured him, though I could barely hear him. I'm not sure exactly what happened then, but I soon felt Frodo and Merry's arms around me.

"Almost there, Pip; Hang on." The next thing I remember was a soft pillow under my head and feathery blankets around me. I fell asleep soon after.

When I awoke I was all alone in a pale white room except for a beautiful huge plate of food. I dove into it and after I had eaten my fill I went to search for the others. The sun was just beginning to set and the light was shining in many colors off the walls of the place. I could only assume this was Rivendell.

Quite soon I came across a being much taller than I.

"Hallo," I greeted him. He turned to me.

"Hello, halfling. I trust you rested yourself well."

"Yes, thank you. Do you know where my friends are?"

"I believe they are with Mithrandir. come, I will take you to them." We walked only a short distance before my curiosity got the better of me.

"Are you an elf? Is this Rivendell? Are those people still after us? Do you know what's going on? Can you. . ."

"Slow down, my small friend. Yes, I am an elf and this is Rivendell, or Imladris as we call it in our tongue. As to what is going on, I do not know all, only bits and pieces, though I suspect that soon both of us will know much more ." We stopped outside a door, which was really more of a gateway than a door. My companion bid me to enter, so i did. I saw Frodo and Merry sitting in a corner with two other men, one with a long grey beard and grey robes, the other robed in crimson, clean shaven with long black hair.

"Hallo, Pip," Merry greeted me as I approached.

"This is certainly a treasure map," the man with the log beard verified. "And these," he gestured to the map and the ring,"could put you all in grave danger. Therefore, you shall need a crew to help you. Elrond, help me appoint the crew. On the morrow we sail."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

That night I lay wide awake in the room I shared with Merry. It wasn't that I wasn't tired, I was, but I was confused, excited and a little scared. Unceasing winds of thought were wisping through my mind. I didn't have much of an idea where we were going, not that I was worried about that. Frodo wouldn't let a crazy person lead us on a wild goose chase, I was certain of that. He knew Gandalf and trusted him; Frodo had a reputation for being a good judge of character.

I suppose it was just the overwhelming events of the past day and a half that kept me awake. My peaceful world had been flipped upside down in less than forty-eight hours. It was exciting, and I was still trying to get adjusted to the excitement when I awoke in the morning.

When Merry and I arrived in the hall, Gandalf, the grey bearded one, was saying that the other members of our crew would meet us in Mithlond, and from there we would sail to Mordor. The elf who had escorted me yesterday stood near Gandalf. I waved and he smiled back.

"We'll have to stay off the road. the pirates will be after the map and they may or may not have discovered that it came here," he continued. "We will have to be very quiet, because noise could alert area pirates," Gandalf replied. "Any other questions?" The entire room erupted in shouts including Merry and I asking together if we were bringing food. One of the short, bearded ones, whom I later discovered was called Gimli, asked if elves were really necessary on this quest. I couldn't make out what anyone else shouted. Gandalf sighed loudly.

"Order! Order!" yelled the elf dressed in crimson. All eyes turned to him.

"Let's go," Gandalf ordered. The company began chatting. "QUIETLY!" the wizard wheeled and turned on us. Even the birds were silent as the whole lot of us left Rivendell in complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Tsk Tsk, bad MornieGalad. anyhow, Please R&R. and if you're here, which if you're reading this, you are, don't insult me by leaving without reading. I will find out. O yeah, this isn't mind. Tsk Tsk, Tolkien, not coming to me in the afterlife and bestowing ownership of LOTR on me. _

**Chapter Four**

We hadn't gone far before Merry's stomach started growling. He tried to disguise the sound, which only became more amusing. To distract myself, I decided to start a whispered conversation with Legolas, the elf whom I had met the day before, who was now walking slightly ahead of me. I dashed ahead to come within whispering distance of him.

"Why didn't Gandalf let us take horses? They wouldn't make much more noise than twenty feet and are completely unsuspicious," I whispered.. The elf thought a moment and then shrugged. Now it was my turn to think. As a Hobbit, my legs were much shorter than anyone else's and, as the youngest Hobbit, I was liable to exhaust myself most rapidly.

"Legolas, how old are you?"

"2,937"

"Do you remember when you were in your tweens?" The elf looked at me, quite confused.

"What are tweens?"

"Twenties," I cheerfully said, even now struggling to keep up with him.

"That wasn't the most exciting time of my life, but yes, I do recall it clearly," he stated.

"Isn't it frustrating when everyone is so much faster than you?" I asked, trying to sway him to my side.

"I'll see what I can do." The elf had read my mind and raced up to Gandalf, who was quite far ahead. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could hear Merry hiccuping and alerting all nearby pirates to our position. I still had to stifle my laughter.

"When do we eat?" he managed to ask, not pleased that I was amused.

"I don't know," I whispered back. A few seconds later Legolas came running toward us.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get horses," he replied, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to look at Frodo, he wore a grin which told me he knew I was at the center of a plot which he found quite amusing. Ahead of us, Gandalf had stopped and was glaring silently at me. I smiled back, hoping to warm a smile to his bearded face. I was successful. Even Elrond, who was beside him, smirked. Yes, I thought, this was a journey in which my manipulative power over smiles would come in quite handily.

_So, what'd you think. I know it's pretty short, and the horses might be dumb, but I don't want them to take forever to get to Mithlond. On the other hand I don't want to just go BOOM you're there. I need advise for getting them there and making it interesting, so please review. Thanks. _

_MornieGalad_


End file.
